1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic EL device including a coating film and a deposition film.
2. Related Art
The organic EL (electroluminescence) device has a structure in which a function layer such as an emission layer is inserted between an anode and a cathode. As a method of manufacturing an organic EL device, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-2000-208254, a bank (partition) is formed surrounding an anode installed on a substrate. Next, a function liquid including an organic film formation material is coated in an opening hole (emission region) surrounded by the bank using an ink-jet method or the like, and then is dried to form a function film.
Further, as disclosed in JP-A-10-153967, so as to improve a blue (B) emission layer of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) emission layers, an approach forming organic emission layers of the R and G by a coating method and forming an inorganic emission layer of B by a deposition method has been used.
However, in the methods described in JP-A-2000-208254 and JP-A-10-153967, only the region surrounded in the bank emits light, it is preferred that the emission area of B is increased further to improve an emission life by reducing luminance of B.